


Reckless (or the one where they have shower sex)

by S_Oliver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Oliver/pseuds/S_Oliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU, after practice shower sex. Pure PWP. Unbeta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless (or the one where they have shower sex)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharacterDevelopment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacterDevelopment/gifts).



Stiles lets the sweat of lacrosse practice wash off him as he stands under the warm water. He’s alone; following the regular suit of waiting for the team to depart before washing himself. He’s not embarrassed, he just hates the way their cheers and yells echo through the tiled walls.

He starts with his stomach, its where he always starts. His fingers trail up his abdomen as he lightly scrapes his nails into his skin. They trail up to his chest, rubbing over the light muscles there. They ache, from the suicides he’d been doing all day, that and the rest of his body. But he doesn’t let that interrupt his shower, he instead lets the hot water wash the pain away.

There’s the sound of a door opening and Stiles’ freezes, no one else should be here. He hears the sound of flip-flops on the floor and the shuffling of a bag. A locker opens and then closes and he can hear someone approaching.

There’s a squeaking as he hears the shower to the left of him turn on. He wants to glance over but he feels it might be better to just ignore whoever it is, make it a little less awkward. He continues to wash himself, soaping up his under arms, his neck, his back.

"You did good out there today, Stilinski." The other person says.

Stiles freezes mid lather as he realizes that Derek Hale is talking to him. Derek Hale is naked and showering and complimenting him?

"You’re one of the better rookies." Derek continues, "You and Mccall."

"Thanks." Stiles manages to say, "Those suicides were pretty brutal."

Derek laughs as Stiles does his best not to wince at the forced conversation.

"Yeah, they’re meant to be. The seniors always try to up the seniors before them, making the practices more and more intense without over working the newbies." Derek explains. Stiles nods under the shower.

"The only thing I’d probably have to critique you on is your throw." Derek says. "You tend to use a bit too much should for your shot, and you tend to over shoot."

Stiles wants to face him but he’s a bit too intimidated. Derek Hale is the senior captain of the team and easily the best player. Him and Jackson have been co-captioning since they were Sophomores.

"So uhm," Stiles replies, "How do I fix that?"

Derek chuckles and he hears foot steps approach him. Suddenly Derek’s hands are on his shoulders and sliding down his arms.

"You see your shoulder should be only used for propulsion, your wrist for aiming. You’re using your shoulder for both." Derek explains. He closes the gap more closes and Stiles can feel Derek’s chest against his back, his arms lined up perfectly with his. Derek lifts his writs and holds Stiles’ arms in a proper throwing position.

"Just like that." Derek says tenderly. There is hot breath on Stiles’ neck and he’s wincing, doing his best to suppress his arousal.

Stiles turns his head and he see’s Derek’s face. His hair is wet and plastered onto his forehead, his jaw is dusted with stubble, eyes are locked onto Stiles’. Derek looks down and Stiles see’s his reaction to his cock.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" Derek asks, his eyes still locked onto Stiles’. Stiles isn’t really sure what to say. Fifteen minutes ago he was showering, getting ready to go home and make dinner. Now, Derek Hale is standing behind him, holding his arms, looking at his hard dick and not running away or screaming ‘faggot’.

"No," Stiles answers, licking his lips. "I’m just surprised is all."

"I can see that." Derek says. His hands slide down Stiles’ arms and Stiles shudders at the touch. Derek’s hands slide across his biceps and onto his chest.

"isn’t someone going to -"

"No," Derek interrupts, "No one stays this late." Derek inhales deeply as his fingers brush against Stiles’ nipples, making him jump. Stiles leans back into Derek’s chest and rests his head on his collar bone.

"Is this still okay?" Derek asks. Stiles closes his eyes and nods. Derek’s hands trail farther down his chest until they reach his stomach and begin to play with the dark hair there. Stiles’ arms reach behind him and he grabs onto Derek. He’s never done something like this and his mind is surprisingly blank. The only thing that’s filling his mind right now is how hard his cock is, how warm Derek feels against his back, and how the water hits his chest and rolls down his body.

"I’ve been watching you for a while." Derek whispers into his ear, "You and Mccall are gonna be great."

Wait what? Stiles opens his eyes and turns to face him, his brow furrowed.

"But I don’t wanna do this with Mccall,” Derek remedies. Stiles smirks and closes his eyes again and Derek reaches further down and his fingers wrap around the base of Stiles’ cock. Derek’s lips press into Stiles’ neck as he slowly strokes Stiles’.

"Derek." Stiles sighs, bucking his hips into Derek’s hands. Derek moans and grinds his hips into Stiles, pushing his own cock in between Stiles’ ass.

"I’ve wanted to do this since the first time I saw you." Derek admits as he starts to stroke faster. "You and your fucking banter with Finstock, the way you lick the sweat off your lips. The way you chew on your fingers during a game."

Stiles turns his head and catches Derek’s lips with his own and he pushes his head up, kissing him as desperately as he can. Derek grips Stiles’ shoulders and twists him around so they’re face to face.

"Ever done anything like this before?" Derek asks in between kisses. Stiles shakes his head and opens his mouth, letting Derek slide his tongue deeper into his mouth. Stiles thrusts his hips forward again, this time grinding their cocks together.

Derek pulls back and Stiles looks into his eyes, he’s still not sure what’s going on, but his cock is leaking and he really really needs to get off. Derek seems to pick up on this instantly and leans back in to kiss his neck. Stiles whimpers as he moves down his body until his lips latch onto Stiles’ nipples. He waits there for a second before kissing his way down further.

Stiles almost screams when he feels Derek’s lips envelop his cock. A hot wet warmth engulfing him. He looks down and see’s Derek look up at him, eyes wide with lust, lips perfectly wrapped around his cock. He’s not moving, but Stiles can feel his tongue work around him. Derek closes his eyes and slowly starts to sink until his nose is pressed firmly against Stiles’ pelvic bone and Stiles’ cock is pressing against the back of his throat.

"Jesus Christ, Derek." Stiles hisses. Derek grins around his cock and sinks down again, sucking harder this time. Stiles’ hands fall to Derek’s shoulders as he braces himself against the shower wall. Stiles can’t take much more of this, his virgin cock over stimulated by Derek’s very talented tongue.

"Derek, Derek, I’m," Stiles tries to say and he tries to pull out but Derek’s hands wrap tightly around him and he pulls Stiles further into him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Derek." Stiles cries out as he comes. His cock swelling in the back of Derek’s throat and the hot rush of come shooting from his dick. Derek doesn’t choke, doesn’t even bat an eye. He just holds himself stead as Stiles continues to twitch in his mouth.

Derek waits a few moments and then lets Stiles’ fall limp from his mouth. He stands up and kisses Stiles.

"Do you want me to, uhm, finish you?" Stiles asks, breathlessly.

"I would but uhm, maybe next time?" Derek says. Stiles looks down and he can see Derek’s cock dripping come against his stomach.

"Dude," Stiles says, "That’s so hot."

"You’re hot." Derek replies. He leans in again and kisses him.

"So uhm," Stiles says against his lips, "Is this gonna be a thing? Because I totally want it to be if, you know, you do."

Derek laughs and reaches down, fondling Stiles’ cock in his hand.

"Yes, I definitely want this to be a thing." Derek replies and he reaches over to turn off the water.


End file.
